Rescue
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Molly and Arthur rescue Haley (Fem!Harry) from her abusive relatives. And they and several others show Haley what it truly means to be a member of a family. Warning! Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Review Please**

Haley James Potter was not having a good summer. She had just come back from her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now she had to spend two long months with her Aunt and Uncle.

She didn't think things could get any worse than the previous summer when they locked her in her bedroom, put bars on her window, and begun to starve her but it had. Now not only was she locked in but she was also chained up. She hadn't been able to move at all except when they allowed her to go to the bathroom. The chains on her ankles were about two feet long so she was able to stretch by standing up but that was all. Her aunt brought her a meal everyday but she needed to split it with her owl Hedwig.

The worst part was the fact that other than her undergarments they took away all of clothes. She wrapped a sheet around her so she was at least clad. Then there were the beatings.

"We're finally going to stamp that nonsense out of you!" Her Uncle Vernon's words echoed in her mind.

They weren't as bad as they could have been but they were horrifying and painful. Haley just prayed that her friends would worry when she didn't write. They had the previous summer. Then she was rewarded with staying at the Weasley's home for a month. A short wonderful month. Haley would do anything to be there right now.

It had been three weeks since she arrived. Her friends would be worried by now, right? They wouldn't leave her like this much longer, would they?

"You freak!" Haley heard her uncle yell as came up the stairs. He unlocked her door and entered slamming it behind him. "What did you do?"

Haley didn't know how to answer.

"You ungrateful freak! I was at work today when my boss came in and said that the company was downsizing and that unfortunately I needed to be demoted! Care to explain why that is?"

Haley shrugged, "The economies a bitch."

This earned her a backhand to the face. "I know it was you! You did it with your freakiness!"

Then he pulled the sheet off of her and said, "I'll teach you to mess with me!" He wrestled Haley to her bed and pulled out pocket knife. He cut off her undergarment leaving her completely exposed. As she cried and screamed she watched her uncle getting undressed.

When he was done with her he put his clothes back on and said, "That is all you'll ever be good for." He left her to sob herself unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Ron was getting worried. "Dad? Mum?" he asked as he knocked on their bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in!" his father yelled.

"Hey, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Molly asked as he stepped in. The two had been spending the day going through all the old things in their closest by hand. None of the kids had come in before so she was confused.

"I'm worried about Haley. She still hasn't written and if you remember what her relatives did last year… I'm just worried about her."

"How about your mother and I go over there? We will go and invite her to come here for the rest of the summer. Alright?" Arthur told him.

Ron gave his parents large hugs. "Thank you!" He left them alone as they put the last of their boxes in the closet.

"Alright, let's go to Haley's. I must say I am more than a little concerned myself. We owe her so much. I mean she actually saved our daughter's life…" Arthur stated.

"I know. I'm sure she'll be alright though," Molly said although it wasn't true. With that, they apparated to an ally near Privet Drive. They walked silently until Molly asked, "What was the house number again?"

"Oh I'm not sure. Was it six? Eight? Maybe four? I'm pretty sure it was an even number."

Molly thought for a minute when she saw a young lady leaving number three. "Excuse me ma'am?"

The lady smiled at her and said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a girl named Haley Potter. She lives with her aunt and uncle but we forgot the house number."

"Oh! You're looking for the Dursley's. How do you know her?"

"Haley goes to school with our son," Arthur informed her.

"Your sons a criminal?" the woman blurted out.

"Criminal? Why would you say that?" Molly questioned.

"Haley Potter goes to a school for incurable criminal children," the woman stated.

"What!" Molly shrieked. "That's a lie. Haley goes to an exclusive boarding school for gifted children. She's not a criminal. She actually saved my daughter's life a few weeks ago when a man tried to murder her!"

The woman looked stunned, "Her aunt and uncle told everyone that she was a troubled kid that should be avoided."

"Haley has horrors in her past," Arthur explained. "She has been through things you and I couldn't even imagine. Yet she is probably one of the kindest and bravest people you will ever meet."

The woman nodded and said, "I will make sure everyone knows the truth. They live in number four."

"Thank you, ma'am," Arthur said before they headed towards the house.

"How could they say that stuff about her?" Molly asked out loud although she didn't expect an answer.

Arthur knocked on the door and very large boy was revealed. "Who are you?" he barked.

"Um, my name is Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly."

Another man stepped into the hallway and yelled, "We're not buying whatever you're selling!"

"Actually, Mr. Dursley, we aren't selling anything."

"Then what do you want?!" the man snapped.

"We're looking for Haley," Molly informed him.

Vernon visibly paled at this news and yelled, "She's not here!"

"Where is she?" Arthur interrogated.

"How should I know?! The girls always out!"

Molly glared at him and said, "Why do I not believe you?"

The man sputtered before spitting out, "Look lady! I don't know what you want me to say! The girl's not here!"

Arthur pulled out his wand and pointed it at them, "Alright let's try this again. Where's Haley?"

Dudley bucked up his courage and asked, "Why do you even care?"

Molly snapped, "Because she's a lovely child, my son's best friend, and she saved my daughter's life. Now where is she?!"

When no one said anything Arthur said, "Point me – Haley Potter." His wand pointed upstairs. Molly and Arthur pushed their way through the doorway. When Vernon and Dudley tried to stop them they put them in full body binds. When Petunia heard the ruckus she came in the hallway and screamed only to be stunned by Molly. The couple climbed the stairs and looked at the different doors. Molly gave a small whimper when she saw one door full of locks and a cat flap.

Arthur unlocked the door and slowly swung it open to see horrifying scene. Haley was covered in blood and bruises. She was trying to hide in the corner but the chain around her ankle wasn't long enough. She was holding bloody sheet around her body and sobbing.

"Oh god! Haley!" Molly whimpered.

Haley didn't seem to realize exactly who came in the room. "Please! Please not again!" she began to beg. "Please, Uncle Vernon! It hurts too much!"

"Haley, sweetheart, it's us! It's Molly and Arthur! We'll get you out of here!" Arthur tried to calm her.

"Mr. Weasley?" Haley whispered.

"Yes, Haley, Molly and I will get you out of here." Arthur approached the shaking girl and unlocked her ankle.

Molly came up to her, "Oh, Haley. What did they do to you?"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Haley asked quietly.

"Yes it's us, dear," Molly told her.

Haley whispered, "Um, I don't have any clothes."

"Oh sweetheart," Molly sobbed.

"I'll find something for you to wear," Arthur told her rushing out of the room.

Haley fell to her knees and sobbed. Molly came down beside her and hugged her. It wasn't very tight though out of the fear of hurting her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "We'll get you somewhere safe, dear." Molly told her.

"Thank you!" Haley sobbed. "Thank you for coming!"

"Of course, dear."

Arthur came back in the room and handed Haley some of her aunt's clothes. Haley managed to slide them on while keeping most of her body hidden under the sheet. However when she tried to put the shirt on she winced in pain and Molly helped her. After she was dressed Arthur and Molly each gave her a hand to help her stand. Arthur tapped Hedwig's cage with his wand and it vanished to the Burrow.

"Where are your things, Haley?" Arthur asked.

"The cupboard under the stairs," Haley whispered.

Two couple helped Haley down the stairs and Arthur got her things and sent it all to the Burrow. "We'll send Aurors to take care of your relatives later. For now we need to get you out of here," Arthur told her. "We'll need to walk a little because there are wards around the house that don't allow you to apparate. Just hold onto us and let us know if you can't walk anymore."

Haley nodded and held onto Arthur and Molly's arms as the exited the house and walked down Privet Drive.

As they left the house they heard a shriek from across the street and Haley saw number three running towards them.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Her relatives," was Arthur said as the three continued down the street.

"Should I call the police?" the woman asked.

"No, I'll send private law enforcement. You should probably just stay in your house for a while," Molly told her.

The woman nodded and went back inside. They were getting close to the end of the road when Haley gasped.

"What's wrong?" Molly questioned.

"I'm fine," Haley whispered.

"No you're not," Arthur said. He was oddly firm but gentle.

"It just hurts."

"What does?" Molly asked.

"Everything," Haley told them quietly.

Arthur bent down and picked her up causing her to give a small squeak and weakly say, "Mr. Weasley, I can walk."

"I don't care. I'm carrying you the rest of the way," Arthur told her. She was much to light for his liking.

Haley stopped arguing and rested her head on his shoulder. This was much better than walking. It wasn't long until they were at the apparation point. Arthur set Haley down and the three apparated to the Burrow. Arthur picked her up again and carried her into the house.

"Oh Merlin!" Haley heard Ginny yell.

"What the bloody hell did they do to her?!" Ron bellowed.

She heard two pairs of footsteps run down the stair and immediately stop. She knew that Fred and George had entered the room. Haley just buried her face in Arthur's chest.

"Ginny, get the extra pillows and take them to Bill's room. Fred called Dumbledore. Tell him come over and to bring Severus and Poppy. George, fill a basin with water and grab some face clothes," Arthur ordered before carrying Haley upstairs setting her on Bill's old bed.

Ron and Molly followed them upstairs. Ginny was soon in the room with five pillows and a glass of water. Molly and Arthur propped Haley up against the pillows and helped her take a drink. As they were doing this George came in and passed the basin and clothes to Molly who used it to gently wash some of the blood off her face. Ten minutes later Fred ran in and was by Snape, Pomphery, and Dumbledore.

"Oh dear lord!" Albus gasped.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?" Snape growled.

Haley whispered, "This time it's not my fault. It was the economy."

"The economy beat you up?" he sneered.

"No her relatives did," Ron growled.

That silenced Snape and he and Poppy started to get to work on Haley. It took two hours several spells and twenty-two potions but she was almost healed.

"The rest will need to heal the normal way," Snape told her uncharacteristically gentle.

Haley just nodded.

"I have one more potion that you need to take," he said as he passed it to her.

"What's it for?"

Snape looked at all the people in the room and said, "I'll tell you later."

Haley nodded and drank it.

"There now you just need to rest," Poppy told her as she shooed everyone out of the room. However Severus stayed behind. "Severus, aren't you coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute."

Poppy nodded her understanding. She knew what the potion was for.

Haley wouldn't look at Snape. He kneeled beside her bed and said, "You wanted to know what the potion was for."

Haley nodded.

"It's an anti-pregnancy potion."

Haley nodded and wiped away a tear.

"I'm going to need to tell Albus, Arthur, and Molly. I would prefer to tell Minerva as well. I won't tell anyone else if you wish but those four need to know."

Haley wiped her face and said, "You might as well tell them all. They'll already treat me differently. Tell the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione should know as well."

Snape was shocked but just nodded. "Here drink this."

Haley grabbed the vial from his hand, "What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep. You need some rest."

Haley took drank the vial in one swallow and immediately felt it working. She laid down and said, "Night Professor," weakly before falling into a much needed peaceful sleep.

Snape gave her a rare sad smile before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know my uploading is slow but I'm just never happy with what I've written and rewrite it like five times. Please forgive my tardiness and enjoy!**

When Snape went down stairs he heard Ron say, "What did they do?!"

"I'm sorry, Ronald. I cannot tell you without her permission," Poppy tried to explain.

"We have her permission, Poppy."

Poppy looked at Snape and asked, "What?"

"She said we can tell anyone we think deserves to know and that we may tell the Weasleys and Ms. Granger because they will already treat her differently."

"You asked her?" Molly questioned. "When?"

"I stayed behind to explain the potions I gave her and then I gave her dreamless sleep."

Molly just nodded.

"Will you tell us then?" Fred asked impatiently.

Poppy sighed. "She has been starved and beaten since summer began."

Molly clung to Arthur and he held her close.

"I can't be sure if the abuse was like this before but it is clear that she was abused. She has older scars. They may not have been very bad but they are still there," Poppy explained. She didn't know how to say the next part though. Poppy knew how much the Weasleys loved Haley.

Fred saw the look on Poppy's face and said, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Severus was the one to answer, "Haley has been abused in every way. Verbally, physically,… and sexually." Even he found it hard to say. He had thought Haley was something she clearly isn't.

Albus had never looked so grave. He had been the one to send her there. He was the one that left the one year old girl on the doorstep. He was the one that sent her back there every year. This was his entire fault.

Ginny was crying into Ron's chest and he half-heartedly tried to console her but his mind was elsewhere. Why hadn't Haley told them? They were supposed to be friends. She should know that he would help her no matter what.

Molly and Arthur had their suspicions. They had found the poor girl naked and chained to the bed after all. But to hear it with such sureness in Severus' voice… There's no way to describe the despair the pair where feeling in the hearts.

Fred and George sat quietly. For once all humor in the world was gone. They wanted nothing more than to hunt down the Dursleys. They dissevered to have a slow painful death after what they did to someone as innocent as Haley. They would pay. Somehow, they would pay.

"I'll go speak with Amelia Bones. She will send the Aurors," Albus stated. "Arthur, would you come with me? I'm sure Amelia will have some questions on the state you found Haley in and I think it best for Molly to stay here with Haley and the children."

Arthur nodded numbly and stood up. The two immediately flooed to the DMLE and asked to speak with Madam Bones.

"She is ready for you, Professor," the secretary stated.

"Thank you," Albus told her before entering the office with Arthur behind him.

"Headmaster," Amelia stood to greet him. She shook his hand before noticing Arthur behind him, "And Mr. Weasley." She shook Arthur's hand before gesturing for them to take a seat.

"How can I help the two of you today?"

Arthur explained how Ron was worried and what they found at Privet Drive.

To say Amelia was horrified was an understatement. She used to work closely with James during his time as an Auror and she was good friends with Lily. She was in the waiting room at the Hospital with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus, Minerva, and James and Lily's parents when she was born. She had been one with James when he got the call. She thought he was going to have a panic attack and took him to the hospital to be with his wife. She was one of the first people to hold that baby girl in her arms. And now she was hearing horror stories about the innocent baby she used to hold.

"They will be going to Azkaban for a long time," Amelia growled. She thought for a minute and before saying, "Where will Haley stay now?"

"I don't know," Albus admitted.

"She can stay with us," Arthur volunteered.

"Although that is a kind offer Arthur I don't think that's the best plan," Albus said thoughtfully.

"Wha… What? Why on earth not?" Arthur asked confused.

"Because Haley knows your financial situation. Although I know you can afford to take care of her she will most likely consider herself a burden on your family," Albus explained.

"She will stay with me," Amelia shocked the pair. "I have loved and missed the girl for twelve years. I will not turn her away when in need. After she has healed more she will move in with Susan and myself."

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Albus asked. "I know you have the means to take care of her but do you have the time? She will be in a serious state when she arrives."

"I have vacation time coming up. I can afford to put Kingsley in charge for a few weeks to care for her. Plus I'll have Susan with me. And her friends will be often invited over so Haley feels that it is her home just as much as it is ours. I have made up my mind Albus. I just need the Minister to sign off on it and there is no way he would turn me down," Amelia finished positively.

"What about Susan?" Arthur asked.

"What about Susan?" Amelia questioned.

"Well, don't you want to ask her before bringing someone in to live with you?"

"I will speak with her tonight I will ask her tonight before going to the Minister tomorrow. However, I know my niece. She would never turn someone in need of help away. There is a reason she was sorted into Hufflepuff."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey this is clearly my most popular story so here's a new update! REVIEW!**

Amelia went straight to her best Aurors office's after her meeting with Albus and Arthur. She was seething in anger at the thought of what those despicable muggles had done to the baby girl.

Arthur and Albus went back to the Burrow to tell the others the news.

"How did it go?" Molly asked sadly when they entered through the floo. Molly, Poppy, Severus, and the children were all the children were sitting at the table. Percy, Bill, and Charlie had arrived and had been informed on the condition of Haley. Everyone was understandably grim and silent.

"It went well. She sent the Aurors to arrest them," Arthur informed everyone.

"What will happen to Haley?" Bill questioned.

"She'll stay here of course!" Molly shrieked.

"Actually Molly, other arrangements have been made," Dumbledore said choosing his words carefully as not to anger the woman further.

"Other arrangements? What are you talking about, Albus? You're not planning to send the poor girl away again are you?" Molly said with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"No, Molly, but someone has stepped in to become her legal guardian and we would be unable to stop her if we tried. Even if we took her to court to try to get custody any jury would vote in her favor," Albus explained.

"Well, who is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Amelia Bones," Arthur said shortly.

Percy looked confused, "What would she want with Haley?"

Nobody had an answer.

"I don't know but Albus is right. We won't be able to fight her on this. She's head of the DMLE. She has the Minister in her back pocket," Arthur sighed.

Ron was confused and angry, "When will they take her away?"

"Once Madam Pomphery has given the okay for Haley to travel," Albus answered.

"She should be ready once she wakes up. Severus and I healed all major injuries. She will be stiff for a few weeks and we were unable to heal some of the worse bruises and cuts but she is no longer in danger. She should wake tomorrow morning and can leave later in the afternoon," Poppy informed them.

Molly wiped away a few tears. She wanted to be the one to take care of the broken girl upstairs.

888

Amelia insisted on joining Kingsley and Tonks arrest the Dursleys. When they entered the house Amelia couldn't help but have a satisfied smirk on her face when she saw the Dursley's lying on the floor. Tonks did the counter curse on Dursley and Kingsley restrained them.

"What the hell do you barmy freaks think you're doing?!" Vernon bellowed.

"Mr. Dursley you and your family are under arrest," Kingsley growled.

Vernon visibly paled, "You can't arrest us! You should be arresting the people that burst in here and attacked us!"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley were right to come in. They were under the impression that someone was in danger and they were right," Tonks stated.

"How could you?!" Amelia shouted. "Haley has never done anything to anyone!"

"That freak has been wreaking havoc on our household for years!" Vernon shouted back.

Amelia pulled her wand out and pointed it in his face, "Say one more thing against that poor dear. I dare you."

"You can't use that thing on me! It's not allowed!" Vernon said smirking before making a very stupid move. "You have no jurisdiction here! Leave my home immediately! And when I get that little slut back here next summer she will pay dearly for all of this! She'll be lucky if she makes it through the summer!"

"Expelliarmus!" Amelia shouted causing Vernon to fly into the wall and fall unconscious. Petunia and Dudley were cowering in the corner.

"Take them all to the holding cells at the Ministry. We'll have an immediate trial once Ms. Potter is healed," with that Amelia left before she could cause any more damage. She wanted them to suffer but now she needed to be there for Haley so it wouldn't be very beneficial to get herself in trouble.

Amelia apparated straight home to find Susan sitting on the floor of the living room doing her summer potions homework. They had a rule that she needed to spend at least an hour a day doing her summer homework until it was completed to Amelia's satisfaction. Susan didn't mind because doing this meant that she would get good grades and she finished her homework within the first few weeks of summer giving her the rest of the summer to do whatever she wanted. Usually Amelia took some time off after she was done to take her on a trip or just hang out together. Amelia felt slightly guilty that the pair wouldn't have their personal time but knew Susan would understand.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Amelia gave a sad smile to her niece.

Susan looked up in surprise, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be home till supper."

"Well hello to you too," Amelia said sarcastically.

Susan gave a guilty smile, "Sorry but you're never home this early. Did something happen?"

Amelia nodded sadly, "Yes, unfortunately."

Susan stood up and crossed to her aunt, "What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"Let's sit," Amelia told her guiding her to the couch.

When they sat Amelia took a moment to think of what to say before deciding upon, "How much do you know about Haley Potter?"

Susan gave a confused look, "Um, well, she's in my year but she's a Gryffindor so I don't see her much outside of class. We have been paired up in Transfiguration and Herbology. There are a lot of rumors about her but I don't really believe many of them. Why?"

"Well, um, you see," Amelia struggled, "The Headmaster and Arthur Weasley came to my office today. It turns out that Haley was removed from her guardian's household because they were hurting her."

"She's abused?" Susan asked in a horrified whisper.

Amelia nodded sadly.

"Well, is she okay?" Susan asked with concern.

"Physically yes, she will be. She will have injuries for a while and some scars but her past will probably affect her more mentally than physically. She has been through a lot," Amelia explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Susan asked in confusion.

"Because Haley needs a new guardian."

Susan looked at her confused, "Well Mr. Weasley came to see you, didn't he? Wouldn't he want to become her new guardian?"

"Um, actually, I was hoping you would be okay if… I became her new guardian," Amelia said unsurely.

"You?" Susan asked in surprise.

"Yes," Amelia said nervously. "Is that okay?"

Susan realized the way her question sounded, "Oh! Yes! Yeah, I'm fine with that. You can take her in. I just meant why you instead of the Weasleys or even the Grangers."

Amelia sighed in relief when she agreed. "I was close to James and Lily and when I heard what happened I felt the same way I would if something had happened to you."

Susan could tell her aunt was very shaken up about this and she knew what it was like to lose her parents. She knew Haley had been sent to live with her aunt after her parents were murdered much like she did but she couldn't imagine her Aunty Lia ever doing anything to hurt her. So all she said was, "When will she be here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I got on a roll writing. ENJOY!**

After Amelia spent some time explaining Haley's injuries to Susan she went to the Minister. It had been an awkward and sad conversation but considering Haley would be living with them Amelia decided that it would be necessary tell Susan everything. She hated telling Susan about what her uncle did to her without her permission but Susan promised to be discrete.

As Susan approached the secretary's desk she pulled herself out of her thoughts and said, "I'm here to see the Minister immediately."

They secretary didn't even look up as she said, "Do you have an appointment," in a monotone voice.

"No but if he keeps me waiting long you both will regret it," Amelia said in a low growl causing the lady to look up.

Once she saw who she was working with, she stood up in surprise and said, "Oh Madam Bones! My apologies! I will have him ready for you in just one moment." Then she hurried off to the office and knocked on the door before entering.

Amelia smiled at herself as she overheard their conversation.

She heard the scared secretary say, "Madam Bones requests a moment of your time."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"I would sir, but she doesn't seem in the mood. She's very angry."

"Damn! Just what I need! Amelia on my back for something I did or didn't do that really isn't any of her business," Fudge muttered. "Alright send her in! Give her whatever she wants! She's too powerful, popular, and important to keep pissed off."

Amelia tried to wipe the smirk off her face as the secretary came out and said, "The Minister will see you now."

She entered the office making sure to close the door behind her and setting up a wandless silencing ward. She sat in the chair across from the minister before speaking. "I'm doing something. I need you to sign off on it and trust me you will sign," Amelia said leaving no room for argument.

Cornelius cleared his throat as he tried to think of the words to keep Amelia from becoming more aggressive.

"Well, Amelia, I'm sure whatever you need me to sign off on is a worthy cause considering you are so worked up but I do need to know exactly what you need before I can promise anything," Fudge said professionally.

"I want to adopt an orphan," Amelia stated.

Fudge sat up straight in shock. "Another one? Well that should be simple. You are already in our system. You've been through the protocol before when you adopted young Susan. What is it you need from me?"

"The child I have in mind, she has other guardians at the moment. Guardians that have been arrested only moments ago and no one yet knows they are here. Several people will want to take her in and I don't want her to be sent to anyone but myself," Amelia informed him.

Fudge looked confused but this wasn't unusual to see him with that expression. "Why were they arrested?"

"Abuse. They had been abusing the girl in every way imaginable. I want her so I know she will be safe!" Amelia said angrily.

Fudge put his hands up in a calming manner, "Alright, alright, Amelia, I trust your judgement. What is this poor child's name?"

"Haley Potter."

The look of pure horror that crossed Fudge's face was slightly heartbreaking.

"If you fight me on this, Cornelius, I swear you will regret it," Amelia growled.

"No Amelia, I have no intention on fighting you on this. You are a powerful witch. I know you will have the means to protect the girl. You have my support a hundred percent. We can file the documents now. Then you will just need Ms. Potter's signature on her pieces but considering you work in the area I'm sure you will be able to file that on your own whenever she is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter. A long one to make up for my short one. BE PROUD!**

As soon as Amelia was done at the ministry she apparated to the Burrow to actually meet the young girl she had just adopted. She hoped that she would be awake. It was around five in the evening but Arthur said she had been very injured so she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments. She took a quick look around the yard. She had been to the Burrow once before to talk to Arthur on work purposes but she had flooed over and never saw what a beautiful piece of land they had. They had a large garden that she could see gnomes peeking out of. The house was very tall. She knew that every time they had a child they build a new room on it. It was obviously being held up by magic but that just made it all the more wonderful. "Haley must love it here," Amelia whispered to herself.

Just then the door opened behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with one of the twins.

"Hello," he greeted her kindly, "how can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Amelia said not wanting to try to guess which twin it was, "I'm Amelia Bones."

"Oh, of course!" the boy comprehended, "Yes, I remember we met last summer. Please come in." Amelia smiled at the young man's manners.

She then heard Molly call from the other room, "Did I hear someone knocking?" When she saw Amelia entering the house she stopped in her spot. "Oh um, hello, Madam Bones," Molly said trying to be polite.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I'm here to see how Haley's doing," Amelia said noting that the woman was a little tense towards her. She assumed it was because she wanted Haley to stay with them. She completely understood and was thankful that Molly was at least trying to be nice to her. She couldn't exactly be angry at someone that just wants to help Haley.

"Oh well, come in and we will explain what we know," Molly said trying to smile. She knew Amelia was a good person but she loved Haley like a daughter. After something like this she wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

Amelia followed Molly into the living room where she found the rest of the Weasleys sitting. She was surprised to see that even Bill and Charlie were there.

After sitting in a few moments of silence Amelia asked, "So how is she? Physically speaking that is."

"She's still under the influence of the sleeping potion that Severus gave her earlier," Arthur explained, "However Poppy has been doing constant testing in her sleep and has deduced that she is as close to healed as they can get magically. Some of the… wounds were either too deep to heal completely or too old for the magic to work. She will be in pain for a while but other than that she will be fine."

Amelia nodded. "Do you know what all the injuries were?"

"We don't exactly have a list but we know she had a few broken bones that have been mended and we saw several cuts and bruises when we picked her up. Most of them on her back," Arthur continued. Amelia gave him a confused look when he said her back. "Oh, I think I forgot to mention that she was stark when we found her. She covered herself with a sheet. I took some of her Aunt's clothes and Molly helped her get dressed."

Amelia nodded sadly. "Did Poppy say when she will be able to travel?"

"Tomorrow sometime," Molly answered sadly.

Amelia pulled out her adoption papers and said, "The adoption was all completed."

Molly quickly took the papers to look them over, "Don't you need the Dursley's signature?"

"Now that Haley has been permanently removed from their care she is a ward of the ministry. All I needed was to make the request and have the Head of DMLE or the Minister sign off on it."

"But," a twin started confused, "You are the Head of DMLE. You can just sign it yourself?"

"Technically, yes I could, but I had the Minister sign as well so it wouldn't seem as if I'm using my position to get whatever I want."

Molly wanted to shout that she was using her position to get what she wanted but held her tongue. She was holding the legal paperwork saying this was Haley's new guardian. She didn't want to rock the boat before they even met.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron questioned.

Amelia nodded.

"Okay well, Haley's like my sister so I just need to do my overprotective brother routine here but why do you want her? I mean she's awesome and smart but you've never met her," Ron stated confused.

Everyone looked at Amelia, all wanting to know this answer. "I was close with Lily and James. I actually have met Haley. I fact I was in the hospital when she was born. I was one of the first people to hold her. I loved the girl from the moment I laid eyes on her. I wanted to take her in after Lily and James passed away but I had just adopted Susan and most of my family had just passed away. Albus placed her with her only family," Amelia said using the word family very loosely, "And when I was finally about I consider taking her in, she had been with them for a while and I didn't think it would be fair to take her away from her life. I asked Dumbledore for the address but he said considering there were still a few rouge death eaters on the loose it wouldn't be safe for anyone in the wizarding world to be constantly going there and it was safer for her if no one knew where she was. Unfortunately I agreed with him. All I wanted was for her to be safe and happy. I turns out she was neither."

By the time she was done she had tears threatening to flood her face. Ron nodded, "Alright, I can accept that."

Just then they heard a squeak on the stairs and turned to see a small frightened girl climbing down them.

"Oh Haley," Molly whispered rushing to the girls side to help her stiffly climb down the stairs. Amelia had the urge to do the same thing but didn't know how Haley would react to her considering she didn't know her yet.

Everyone watched as they made their way down and Molly guided her to the empty seat on the couch between Ron and one of the twins. Molly then went back to her seat. It took Haley a minute to notice everyone in the room. There were two people she did not recognize.

The twin beside her saw the confusion written all over her face and decided to speak up, "Oh, Haley these are our older brothers Bill and Charlie and this is Madam Bones."

Charlie chuckled, "Actually we've met before."

Haley gave a sad grin at the memory. "How's Norbert?" she asked quietly making Ron and Charlie laugh.

"Actually," Charlie said after catching his breath, "It's Norberta now."

Ron's eyes went huge, "Norbert's a GIRL!"

Charlie just chuckled and nodded.

"Who's Norbert?" Molly asked suspiciously.

Haley looked at Ron, "You mean you didn't tell her about us smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts?"

Ron gave her a frightened expression. Molly was about to start yelling when she heard Amelia burst into laughter.

"You… you smuggled… a DRAGON!" Amelia managed between breaths. Haley, Ron, and Charlie just nodded at her oddly. "I'm gonna want to hear the whole story sometime," Amelia said to Haley who just nodded again still not fully knowing who this woman was.

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "Um… Haley, Amelia here is the Head of the DMLE."

"What's DMLE?" Haley asked quietly.

"It stands for Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Amelia answered softly.

"Oh," Haley whispered.

"The headmaster and I went to speak with her about having you removed from your relatives care and having them arrested," Arthur explained.

Amelia took over the explanation from there, "Don't worry, dear. They are currently in holding cells at the ministry and they will have a trial under Veritaserum. They will be going to Azkaban for a long time. However there is the new task of finding a new home for you."

Before Amelia could say anything else Haley butted in stating, "I won't go to an orphanage."

Amelia gave her a sad smile, "No, actually if you give me your signature on this form," Amelia picked up the paper and presented it to Haley, "I would be your official guardian and you would come live with me and my niece."

Haley gave her a shocked look. "You… Want… What?" Haley was having problems putting her words together.

Amelia chuckled at the girl, "I would like to adopt you Haley. I have filed all the paperwork. I just need you to sign off on it." Then she unsurely added, "If you want to of course."

Haley just looked at her in confusion, "But you don't know me."

Amelia smiled, "I know enough to know that I want to do this."

The sureness in her voice is what made Haley pick up a quill and sign her name.

Molly had to wipe a tear away as she watched Haley sign the last part of the contract.

Amelia smiled and whispered, "Thank you." She put the paperwork in her bag before speaking again. "Susan will be excited to have you there."

"Have you talked to Susan about this yet?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Of course, I wouldn't adopt someone without her okay but as I said before, I know my niece. I knew she would be alright with it," Amelia stated.

"Susan? Like Susan Bones? From Hufflepuff?" Haley quizzed.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, she mentioned you knew each other and had a few classes together."

Haley nodded.

"She's probably turning the guest room into a bedroom for you as we speak. Of course you can decorate it however you wish when you arrive but she wanted it to look a little more personal when you arrive."

"And when will that be?" Haley asked shyly.

"Tomorrow afternoon I believe. I think it would be best to have Madam Pomphery look you over again in the morning to make sure it will be alright," Amelia answered.

Haley just nodded before she did a large yawn.

Molly stepped in, "I think it would be best if we got you something to eat and then you headed back to bed dear. You haven't eaten yet."

Haley nodded again.

Amelia stood up and said, "I should go file the last of the paperwork so Fudge can finalize it before tomorrow. Then I should go check on Susan. I will see you all soon."

She gave Haley a small hug making sure not to hurt her before she looked her in the eyes while cupping her cheek saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

With that she found her own way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the wait but your reviews and follow motivated me to write this even though I'm exhausted. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! **

When Haley woke up again it was to a light knocking on her door. She stumbled out of bed and slowly crossed to the door. Most of the pain had subsided but she was still stiff and some areas were still sensitive. When she opened the door she found Madam Pomphery patiently waiting on the other side.

"Hello, Ms. Potter," she greeted kindly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Haley stood silently and shrugged while staring at her shoes.

"Well, let's give you a quick check up."

Downstairs there was a knock at the door and Molly quickly went to answer it.

"Hello, Amelia," Molly greeted letting the woman enter.

"How is she?" Amelia asked cutting straight to the chase.

Molly sighed, "We're not sure. Poppy just arrived and headed up to check on her. She hadn't come down yet today. I've been checking on her every half hour but she hasn't woken up."

Amelia nodded but didn't say anything.

Molly noticed how worried Amelia looked and really couldn't stay angry that she had adopted Haley. Of course she wanted Haley to stay at the Burrow however Haley needed help. This was something Amelia could provide for her.

"Would you like to join me for tea while we wait for Poppy to finish with Haley?"

Amelia was surprised by the gesture but gave the kind woman a sad smile and said, "I would love that."

Amelia sat at the table and Molly quickly got to mugs of tea ready. "Where is everyone?" Amelia asked when Molly sat across from her.

"Out in the back. I sent them out there a few hours ago. They needed a distraction and I didn't want anyone accidentally waking Haley up."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes.

"You're really close to her aren't you?" Amelia stated.

Molly nodded. "She's like a second daughter." She said it in such a sad whisper that it nearly broke Amelia's heart.

Amelia wiped away a stray tear, "I'm really sorry, Molly, but this is something I need to do."

Molly looked her in the eyes before saying, "I know you will protect her. I just want her safe."

"She will be." Amelia was going to do everything to make sure of that.

Behind her she heard a voice that said, "I wouldn't promise that just yet if I were you."

She turned around to see that the youngest Weasley boy had entered the house.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"How much do you know about Haley's past?" Ron answered with a question.

Amelia was confused. "I know all about what the Dursley's…," Amelia started.

"Other than that," Ron cut her off.

"What else is there?" Amelia quizzed.

"Her life at Hogwarts," Ron stated.

Amelia shrugged, "Just what Susan told me last night. She's in Gryffindor and got on house team as seeker her first year. Susan told me there are several rumors about her but she doesn't really believe them."

Ron smirked and sat at the table with them. "Most of those rumors are complete trash. However some of the true stories are more intense than the rumors."

Amelia cocked her head, "Like what?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron stated simply.

Amelia was only getting more confused, "What does Haley have to do with the Chamber? I heard that Dumbledore found out how the creature had been escaping it and it had been slayed."

"That just a bloody cover story," Ron stated.

"Language Ronald," Molly lightly scolded.

Ron blushed slightly before saying, "You see Ginny was taken into the Chamber and Hermione had been petrified so Haley and I, mostly Haley, learned where the chamber was and how to get in. It wasn't easy either! We did terrifying things!"

"Like what?" Amelia asked in concern.

"Yes, Ronald. Like what?" Molly asked sternly.

"Like facing hundreds of giant talking spiders in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night and have them try to eat us only to barely escape because earlier that year we borrowed Dad's flying car and it ran away in the forest becoming wild!"

Amelia looked at Molly with fear and confusion, "Do you know what that means?"

Molly shook her head while staring at Ron. "I have no idea."

"Anyways, when we learned we learned where the chamber is we tried telling Professor Lockhart but he tried to obliviate us so Haley disarmed him and we kidnapped him and took him to the chamber where we the entrance was hidden behind a sink. The only way to get in is to speak parseltongue but, thankfully, Haley is a parseltongue."

"A parseltongue?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"Yeah, anyways so we pushed Lockhart in to test the tunnel. When we were all down there he stole my wand and tried to obliviate us but ended up obliviating himself and causing a cave in that split Haley and me up. I told Haley to go forward and I moved the rubble so Haley and Ginny could come back through," Ron told her.

"So this was all a rescue mission to try to get Ginny back from the monster?"

"Yes. Now obviously I wasn't there for the rest of it but Haley told Hermione and me everything. Even something's she didn't tell Mum or Dumbledore."

"What? What didn't she tell me?" Molly asked in desperation.

"In a minute, Mum, anyways, Haley continued through the chamber where she found Ginny unconscious and holding a diary. A figure came out of the diary and told Haley how he was the heir of Slytherin and was possessing Ginny through the diary. The man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Ron looked at Amelia to see if the name had any effect but saw only confusion on her face.

"AKA Lord Voldemort," Ron said in a low voice.

The look on Amelia's face was pure horror. "B-but…"

"But he's dead?" Ron finished her sentence. "No he's really not. He's still out there he just doesn't have a body. Anyway, Haley started mouthing off to Riddle. When he started bragging about being the best wizard ever Haley told him the Dumbledore was the best wizard. Then Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared with the sorting hat. Riddle laughed and called the monster. It was a like fifty foot long Basilisk! She couldn't look it in the eyes or she would die so she tried running away but fell. She covered her head and readied herself for pain but heard strange sounds coming behind her. She chanced a looked and saw Fawkes attacking the Basilisks eyes. It had blinded it so Haley figured she should try something. She put the sorting hat on and asked for help. It dropped a sword on her head. Nearly knocked her out but she got it and fought the slimy bastard."

Ron paused for a second. "Well?! What happened?!" Amelia almost shouted.

Ron gave her a sad smile. "She slayed it but… It bit her."

"What!" Molly gasped. "She didn't say anything about…"

"She didn't want you to worry about her. Ginny needed you," Ron cut her off.

Molly just nodded.

"After it bit her Riddle started bragging again but Fawkes cried into her wound and because Phoenix tears have healing powers and she was healed. She then used the fang that had bitten her to stab the diary. Tom disappeared and Ginny woke up."

When he was done explaining Amelia was having problem keeping herself together.

"And that's only one of the 'adventures' we've been on. Then there's the troll, the three headed dog, the crazy house elf that attacked her with a bludger, the giant spiders, and the unicorn blood drinking murderous professor that she ended up like burning to death by touching him. I'm probably missing a few things but yeah life is hell for her everywhere."

Before anyone could say anything they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see a grim Madam Pomphery enter the room.

"How is she?" Molly asked before Amelia could find her voice.

"She'll be fine. I've healed what I can but…"

"But what?" Amelia asked when she broke off.

Poppy sighed, "Haley is one of the people that comes through my office the most often. Whether it's because of students attacking her or quiddich accidents…"

"Or falling into a coma because a homicidal professor tried to kill her to get a rock or because an incompetent teacher allowed Slytherins to hex her and throw dangerous materials at her during potions…" Ron rattled off.

"Anyway!" Poppy shut him up, "I'm used to seeing her in pain but… I've never seen her so broken. Usually she's being sassy and a smart ass as I do my work. It's what I loved about her. She was my favorite patient. Now she would hardly say two words the entire time I was in there."

Amelia was so scared for her new daughter.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs getting dressed. I think I woke her up when I knocked on her door. She is ready for travel whenever you would like Amelia but I would like you to make sure she relaxes for a few days. Maybe put off the trial for a while so she can have a few days to rest before the press attacks her. Remember she's not just any girl. You'll need to watch her carefully in public. She won't trust many people. You'll need to work hard to gain her trust but I think Susan will help with that. She's better around people her age. She's probably more comfortable with girls but the Weasley boys are like her brothers and gained her trust a long time ago so you don't need to worry about them. I have a few potions I want her to take so I put together a kit. She already put it in her trunk but I want you to remind her to take them. I know she hates medicine. The purple one is a nutrient potion that she needs to take twice a day; once at breakfast and once before bed. The other one is a calming potion. She just needs to take it before bed. It will help control some nightmares but there is a large chance that she will still have them. So hear screaming in the middle of the night wake her as soon as possible. It would do no good to dwell on the dreams. Try to calm her if possible. She's also not used to physical contact. I know Molly hugs her but other than that most physical contact hasn't been positive. Ease her into it. Start with the occasional reassuring squeeze of the shoulder or patting her hand before you hug her. Just so she knows you won't hurt her. She will most likely flinch at contact but act as if you don't notice. It would be no good if she felt embarrassed around you."

Amelia was listening intently. She wished she had a quill to write it all down but she was sure she could remember it.

Just then they heard more footsteps and looked up the stairs to see Haley trying to bring her trunk down.

Poppy groaned, "Haley, do you even know the meaning of the word relax?" She quickly stood up and took Haley's trunk from her.

"Not really," Haley joked quietly.

Poppy shook her head and said, "Is Hedwig upstairs?"

"No she's flying somewhere. All I have left is her cage."

"Then you sit down," Poppy said leading Haley to a chair.

"And I will get the cage," Molly said before climbing the stairs.

Haley looked up to see Amelia giving her a small smile. She tried smiling in return but it felt, and probably looked, awkward so she ducked her head down and stared at her lap.

Molly was down only moments later with an empty owl cage.

"So you have an owl?" Amelia asked.

Haley looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Yeah, Hedwig."

Molly saw that Amelia was trying to get Haley to speak about anything so decided to help. "Yes, she's a beautiful snowy owl. Actually she was given to Haley as a gift."

Amelia looked up at Molly hoping that she could see her thankfulness on her face. "An owl is a lovely gift. Who gave her to you?"

"Hagrid on my eleventh birthday," Haley told her.

Amelia smiled, "I always liked Hagrid. I used to go to his place all the time. She would introduce me to his… pets."

Haley let out a small giggle. "Did he give you his rock cakes?"

Amelia laughed. "Yes! I would actually ask if I could take some with me."

Haley looked at her in shock. "You liked them?"

"Merlin no! Me and some friends would take them down to the lake and skip them across the water. The smooth ones went much further than rocks do and sometimes the giant squid would attack them as they skipped across."

Haley smiled a genuine smile. "I'll have to try that this fall."

Amelia smiled at her before saying, "I think we should get going. Susan will begin to panic if we don't show up soon."

Ron stood up, "Can I just quickly grab the others? They would kill me if they couldn't say goodbye to Haley."

Once Amelia nodded Ron ran out and returned with everyone. Haley gave them all a quick, awkward hug before she and Amelia flooed to Bones Manor.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Next will be Haley and Susan. I'm not abandoning any of my stories. However I do have a job and a life (somewhat) so I just ask you to be patient. I will update my most popular stories quickest. I also like experimenting with other story topics so I have several things I could upload I just don't know if you would like them yet.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here you go! This is the story most people ask me to update so it will be updated fastest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. ****L**

Amelia stumbled out of the fireplace. She had left first so Haley could have a little privacy with her goodbyes.

"Hey," Susan said entering the room after she heard the fireplace. "Where is she?"

"She's just saying goodbye. She'll be through in a few minutes," Amelia said giving her niece a quick hug.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked in concern.

Amelia started to nod but stopped herself. "Haley's friend Ron just told me a…interesting story."

"About what exactly?" Susan quizzed.

"About her second year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, you mean like everyone saying she was the heir of Slytherin?"

Amelia looked at Susan in surprise. "Yes, did you know about what happened in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber? All I know is that Pansy told the entire school that Haley could speak to snakes. Then Justin called her the heir of Slytherin. Couple days later he turned up petrified. Only me and a few other people didn't believe it. I know Haley has nothing against muggleborns. I mean she's best friends with Hermione."

Amelia listened closely, "But you didn't know that Haley went down to the Chamber and slayed the monster with a sword?"

"What?!"

Amelia chuckled, "Apparently not."

"Are you sure about that? I mean there are some pretty weird rumors about her. Like at the end of first year, Professor Quirrel disappeared and Haley was in the hospital wing in the same night. Everyone decided that he was a death eater that wanted to sacrifice Haley to bring You-Know-Who back from the dead but Dumbledore dueled him and saved her life. I mean who can believe that!"

Susan and Amelia were so interested in their conversation that they didn't notice Haley enter through the floo until she cleared her throat.

Susan and Amelia looked like two deer caught in the headlights. Haley felt bad for worrying them so she gave a small grin and said, "You know that was one of the rare times when the true story is more unbelievable than the rumors."

Amelia let out a small relieved breath. "You know I think I would like to hear the true story sometime."

"Ditto!" Susan called out.

Haley tried smiling again, "I don't know if you want to hear that one. It still gives the few people that do know nightmares."

"Can it really be worse than you slaying a giant basilisk?" Amelia pointed out.

"BASILISK?! THE MONSTER WAS A BASILISK?!" Susan shouted causing Amelia to chuckle and Haley genuinely smile.

"I'll tell you later," Haley told her.

Susan smiled, "I'll hold you to that." She then turned to her aunt and grabbed some of Haley's things that Amelia had brought through for her. "Maybe we should show Haley to her room?"

"Good idea," Amelia said picking up Haley's trunk.

Haley didn't want to impose and they were already giving her a home so she said, "It's okay. I can carry my own things."

Amelia shook her head, "Oh no. Madam Pomphery gave me explicit instructions to making sure you don't do anything hard on your body. You are to relax. Susan and I can handle it."

Haley quietly added, "But I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Haley, you are not a burden," Amelia stated firmly, "You are family now. And although that may not mean much to your aunt and uncle to me that means a lot. You don't need to worry about needing help."

Haley couldn't look at Amelia or Susan so when nodded she was looking at their feet.

Susan smiled and said, "Come on Haley. I did a bit of decorating in your room. I really think you're going to like it."

Haley followed them through the hallway up two flights of stairs and down yet another hallway until they reached a red door among all the white ones. Haley almost started crying when she saw her name in beautiful gold stenciling on the door.

This was her room. She may not have even seen it yet but it was made for her. It wasn't a cupboard. It wasn't Dudley's leftovers. It was her own space. Somewhere she could actually call hers. That was something Haley had wished for since she was little.

Susan pushed open the door to reveal a beautiful red and gold room. It was three times the size of Dudley's second bedroom. It had a large king sized bed with a gold comforter. Haley looked around the red walls and saw quiddich posters of all the best seekers in the league.

Haley was stunned.

"Well," Amelia asked unsurely, "What do you think?"

The first thing Haley thought of saying was, "It's huge!"

Susan giggled while Amelia smiled saying, "What did you think; we were going to give you a broom closet?"

Haley gave a half amused and half awkward smile.

"What?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"Well… um… my bedroom… until I was eleven I slept in a cupboard." When Haley finally spit it out Susan looked gobsmacked and Amelia angry but Haley was pretty sure the anger wasn't towards her.

"A cupboard?" Susan whispered.

Haley just shrugged, "It sounds worse than it was."

Amelia cleared her throat, "May I ask how big this cupboard was?"

Haley thought about it for a moment before saying, "About one third of the bed." She pointed to the king sized bed.

"What did you sleep on?!" Susan asked without thinking.

"Well, until I was seven or eight I slept on a mattress from Dudley's old crib but the school called and told them I had head lice and they needed to take care of it so they burned the mattress and got and old camping cot from a garage sale."

Haley didn't notice the disgusted look on their faces. She was too busy looking around the room. "After I got my first Hogwarts letter that was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs they gave me my cousin's second bedroom because they thought wizards were spying on them. It was small dark and had bars on the window and locks on the door so I couldn't escape. This room is amazing."

Susan and Amelia were trying to take all this in while Haley was trying to figure out why on earth she just told people she hardly knew some of the most private moments of her past.

"Well, how about Susan and I help you unpack?" Amelia asked trying to cheer the pair up.

Haley only nodded. Susan set Hedwig's cage on Haley's new desk while Amelia pulled her trunk onto the bed and opened it.

"Where's your owl?" Susan questioned.

Haley shrugged, "Out. She'll find me through. She always does."

Amelia smiled, "You have a loyal companion."

Haley only nodded but the thought of Hedwig brought a small smile to her face.

Susan grabbed some of her books from her trunk and put them on a very empty bookshelf in the corner. Haley followed her lead and picked up a few of her school books. Amelia started hanging up her clothes however once she got through the school clothing she started making a huge pile on the floor.

Haley gave a confused look and Amelia explained, "I will not let you be seen in these retched clothes. Everything on the floor is what we are burning."

"But everything I own is on the floor," Haley told her.

Amelia gave her a small smile and said, "I realize that. I am going to buy you a new wardrobe."

Haley panicked silently, "Oh you really don't…"

Amelia cut her off, "I want to Haley. Considering you can't really go out shopping at the moment I will use a measuring spell to get your size and then you can pick anything out from the catalogues I will bring you tomorrow."

Haley didn't want to argue but she didn't want Amelia to think she needed to do all of this for her. She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh this will be fun, Haley! I'll help you," Susan said happily.

"While you're at it you should pick a few things out yourself. And don't forget about the annual Minister's Ball. You and Haley will need dresses."

"Ball?" Haley asked in fear and confusion.

"Yes. The Bones Family are invited every year and you are now a member of the Bones Family," Amelia reminded her.

Susan smiled, "There so much fun!"

"Ball? Like dresses and dancing?" Haley clarified.

Susan nodded excitedly.

'Oh Merlin,' Haley thought to herself.

As soon as they were done unpacking Amelia called for a house elf to take Haley's clothes and burn them. They weren't even good enough to give to charity.

"Alright well, dinner will be ready in about an hour so we'll let you settle in and I will come pick you up and show you to the dinner room when supper is ready. Your own bathroom is just next door so you can clean up if you'd like." Amelia had the urge to hug the shy young lady in front of her but wasn't sure how she'd react so she quickly patted her shoulder and pretended not to notice her flinch at contact.

Amelia quickly led Susan out of the room. Susan looked up to find tears staining her aunt's cheeks. Susan pulled Amelia into a hug and Amelia held her close as she cried for her new daughter.


End file.
